The present invention relates generally to console assemblies for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to an emergency locking console assembly with an inertia actuated locking mechanism for locking the console assembly in a closed position during a vehicular collision.
Automotive manufacturers are well known for producing vehicles that have console assemblies, which are usually positioned between the driver seat and the passenger seat.
A typical console assembly includes an opened-topped container and a lid that is pivotally coupled to the container. These containers are intended to store a variety of objects, e.g. coins, pens, cellular phones, and pagers. Additionally, the lid is intended to engage the open-topped container for the purpose of selectively enclosing those objects within the container. This engagement between the lid and the open-topped container typically is accomplished by a resilient fastener, e.g. a spring-loaded latch, or various other fasteners.
A drawback of these console assemblies is that the fasteners can fail to secure the console assembly in a closed position during a vehicular collision. Specifically, the impact of a collision may jar the fasteners loose and cause them to disengage each other. As a result, the lid may inadvertently swing open and the contents of the container may exit the container. With specific regard to high speed collisions, these contents may become airborne projectiles that can harm the occupants of the vehicle. Moreover, in low speed collisions, the contents may scatter throughout the interior of the vehicle. Such results clearly are disadvantageous.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a console assembly that remains in a closed position during a vehicular collision so as to prevent its contents from inadvertently exiting the console assembly.
The present invention provides an emergency locking console assembly that automatically locks in a closed position during a vehicular collision. The assembly includes an open-topped container for attachment to a vehicle. This container has a lid coupled thereto for enclosing various items within the assembly. In addition, the assembly includes an inertia actuated locking mechanism that is coupled to the container for the purpose of automatically engaging the lid and locking the assembly in a closed position during a vehicular collision.
One advantage of the present invention is that an emergency locking console assembly is provided that automatically secures items within the assembly during a vehicular collision.
Another advantage of the present invention is that an emergency locking console assembly is provided that can decrease the likelihood of injury typically caused by unsecured items that may become airborne during a vehicular collision.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that an emergency locking console assembly is provided that can decrease the likelihood of items being scattered throughout the interior of a vehicle during sudden stops or vehicular collisions.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.